HSM continues
by majestic-sam
Summary: after the game.. what happens at the afterparty.. new feelings, new hookups...rated T for now.. might go up later.. story will come back as soon as school starts.. till then dead
1. Chapter 1: The I Love You

**Key**

T or Tr - Troy

G - Gabriella

Z - Zeke

S - Sharpay

C - Chad

T or Ta - Taylor

R - Ryan

K - Kelsi

**The After-Party**

Chapter 1 - The "I LOVE YOU"

After winning the game, Troy and Gabriella were both going home to shower and change. As they walked home together they just held hands and looked around both were talking about how they couldn't believe that they were going to be the stars of the Winter Musical

G - Did u see Sharpays face when Ms. Darbus said "now that's show business!"?

T - Yea.. I was trying not to laugh... and throughout the performance did you see Sharpay just standing there behind the curtain, with such disgust?

G - Yea.. We definitely showed her up!... see that status quo is really nothing at all..

T - Yea.. And you know… Well we were awesome! But I still can't believe we were able to pull it off...

During their chat, each time they would look into each others' eyes the fire of love would grow bigger. And they would both turn away, embarrassed toward the other.

When they reached Gabriella's house they sang

"We're breaking free

we're soaring, flying,..."

They laughed and Troy promised to come pick her up before going to the After-party, they hugged and he ran home singing happily knowing that he needed to impress her so that he would be able to ask her out.

While they got ready they still couldn't keep their minds off each other.

"Gabriella - Troy o Troy you are awesome... may be I should call him, Nah.. But.. OOhh.. Why is it so hard to be in love with someone!.. I really wonder.. What in this closet of mine says that I am conservative, but sexy, Oh, may be this leather outfit!.. Well better go try it on."

"Troy - wow.. Gabriella is everything, let's see what outfit says I love you...ha-ha.. How about something that says I'm hott and I like you so let's go out.. Ha-ha... I wonder should I call her?.. Yea.. Wait no... She may still be showering... I can't wait.."

It was nearing 6:30 and Troy couldn't stand not talking to Gabriella for so long since they would be seeing each other in about a half-an-hour or more if they weren't ready.

T – That's it!

Troy picked up the cell and dialed Gabriella's number..

Ring. Ring. Ring.. "Click"

T - No.. I won't call her

Ring. Ring.

T – It's Gabriella I guess we both had the same idea.. Heh..

Troy opens the cell.

T- Hello?

G - Hey there champion playmaker!

T - Who's that? (Acting like he didn't know who was calling)

G - Ha-ha... Troy that's not funny you know who I am..

T - Of course I do... so are u ready? I'm on my way...

G - Yep.. I'll see you soon

T - ok.. Bye...

All of a sudden "I love you" slipped out of Troy's mouth when he hung up...

Click

After hanging up on each other they both stopped, held their cells in their hand and they were both flabbergasted.

T - "Oh snap did I just say that"

G - "Wait a minute did he just say what I think he did?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Baker's Heat

Ok.. Here is Chapter 2.. thanks a lot for all the good reviews.. Note: as the story progresses it switches between the different couples, like in the tv shows, there are many different sub-plots

Chapter 2 - The Baker's Heat

Meanwhile, back at the gymnasium, Zeke and Sharpay were talking and she was hanging on him like crazy as he cleaned up the balloons.

S - Zeke you know you're an awesome baker!

Z - Yea, I know, you've said that like 20 times in the last 5 minutes... heh

S - O really?

Z - You know what, you want to go with me to the After-party? ill be making more cookies... (Waving a bag of cookies in her face.)

Sharpay dazed by the awesome cookies said "YESS!"

Z - Awesome!. So I'm sorry that you didn't make the Winter Musical

S - The what?.. Oh the musical.. oh its ok, this drama queen will get it again soon..smiles and bats eyes.. You know you are so hott.. And your goodies are awesome!

Z - Ha-ha... thanks

They continued to clean up the gym, and afterwards they left to go home and get ready.

Z - Sharpay.. Umm… would you like me to walk you home?

S - Oh.. Yes.. I would love for you to do that!

While walking they held hands and just talked about all the things that seemed embarrassing before, but now that the status quo was broken by Troy and his wanting to sing and act with Gabriella.

When they arrived at Sharpay's house Ryan had been their already ready to go to the After-party, but he was busy waiting for Kelsi.

R - hey sis... you know mom's been trying to call you for the past hour wondering if you wanted a new outfit for tonight, but I told her "no" devilish smile

S - evil eye YOU DID WHAT!

R - Kidding, but no lovey dovey stuff in front of me.

S - evil glare anyway, looks back with a smile on her face Zeke, you pick me up and we'll go to the party together and we can make some more goodies at the party together right?

Z - Yea.. We can.. I'll pick you up in 2 hrs at 730pm?

S - bats eyes and girly squeal okay.. smiles and blushes

(Zeke leaves)

S - Ryan you know it's your entire fault we didn't win, and don't be that way, Zeke might not want to go out with me anymore.

R - Aww… sis, you know I was only kidding, we both love to shop and look awesome, and I'm pretty sure that he will go out with you, after all he still said he was gonna pick you up

S - Yea, I guess your right. I still can't believe your going to go out with Kelsi, THAT TRAITOR!

R - what?..she is not, she...(Sharpay turns around before Ryan can say anymore and walks inside)

S - mom, I'm home are we going to go to the mall, I want something that's going to take the minds off everyone and look at me, something expensive, sexy, expensive, cute, expensive, and still look modest, and o yeah did I mention expensive?

Mrs. Evans - ok Sharpay we'll go in a min, but you not getting anything too expensive since i called you more than 10times and you didn't answer, plus we need to return your outfits that you aren't going to use for the Musical

S - Oh.. You heard..

Mrs. Evans - you bet!

(From outside) R - Bye mom I'm going to the After-party now!

Mrs. Evans - ok bye son.

S - so can we go now acts as though nothing has happened

Mrs. Evans - ok, sharpay but if your gonna be in a relationship you better know when to not be so bossy.

S - Okay mom, lets go... Can we take the Maybach?

Mrs. Evans - no we are gonna take the Mercedes Benz stretch S-class

S - Your kidding right, that's so last year

Mrs. Evans - evil glare get in the car!

S - Ok

Mrs. Evans and Sharpay went off to buy an outfit. Sharpay's out cost over $300.00 and seemed as though she was wearing nothing it was so short and see-through. They got home at 7:15 after going to the hair dresser and nail salon on the way home. There was a call on Sharpay's phone, it was Zeke her heart began to pound faster and her breath became short, but and as an actress she got it under control in about 10 seconds and answered the phone

S - Hello?

Z - Hey.. I'll be over in 15 min

S - Ok, can't wait!

Click

S - YAHOOO!.. Oh snap I have to get dressed

She raced through the door and up the stairs, faster that her mom could stop the car and turn it off.


	3. Chapter 3: Nerd to Princess

Okay i have chapter three posted now.. like i said the story changes between couples and so dont get lost.. i havea lotof the story done, i just post one chaptera week to see how you think it is and all that jazz. lol...

**Chapter** **3 - Nerd to Princess**

Chad was pompous but he was just trying to be funny toward Taylor, who loved it anyway. As they rode the bus home they just talked about all the things that they were interested in, and decided maybe in the spring they too would join a Musical.

C - So Taylor, ever been out with a hot guy like me? laughs

T - Ha-ha.. Funny, so what do you like to do in your spare time

C - Shoot hoops with Troy, how about you?

T - Learn new things about places... but I do like to sing and dance

C - of course, but your smart.. Now that's cool you like to dance how good are you?

T - I'd say awesome, but I'm not that conceited.. Ha-ha... Hey Martha! Show us some of your moves!...

C - Hold on, how's' 'bout you show us your moves, for we saw her dance in the cafeteria with Zeke.

T - About that day, so what are you hiding from the school that you like to do, but don't?... Moment of silent.. Huh? I didn't hear you Chad!

C - looks around well I like to sing... but could never mix with those drama queens since I love basketball...

T - You know what pauses how about we sign up in the spring for the Musical.. And see what Ms. Darbus has to say...

C - Ha-ha.. I don't know, but if you're up to it, let's do it together

Chad then reached over and kissed Taylor, after that the rest of the trip was quite quiet, except for the occasional bump that brought them closer together and they would laugh and try and to play it off like nothing happened. The trip was almost over for Chad and he wanted to break the awkward silence, so he started a conversation with Martha and Taylor about hip-hop.

C - So both of you brainiacs like to dance to hip-hop

T & M - like totally.. Ha-ha

C - Right...

T - What you think we have no life outside of school work

M - Gees, hip-hop is my life, I wont do it in school because I'm afraid that I wont fit in and afraid of rejection

C - Well you dancing on top of the table with Zeke didn't seem like you were scared.. Ha-ha

M - It was a spur of the moment

C - glanced at Taylor with a smirk that said everything

T - So.. Chad since we are going to go to the After-party together, can I have your cell so I can call you when I'm ready, Martha will come with us, because she is meeting her date there. bats eyes playfully

C - butterflies run through his stomach yea..crack in his voice "cough cough" tries to play it off... sure

M - Ok cool see yea later

(Martha leaves the bus)

Taylor and Chad are alone again in their conversation

T - so that kiss earlier, wow that was amazing..

C - Ha-ha.. no problem

T - Ok I'm smart I.. I.. I know that that was no...

C - interrupts ha-ha.. You're so right, so do you want to go out with me for real, i can make you a princess our school

T - Hah. Nice offer but I have to say bows head down for a min jumps up yes!

C - Sweet, well here is my stop, you'll call me later?

T - Yes, probably around 7:00.. Is that ok?

C - awesome.. Talk to you later love ya winks and boyish smile

T - Ok, Hun (Tries to frown out her smile)

"Taylor - wow.. That's amazing a jock wants to go out with me, and he is so, fine.. Ha-ha no matter how much I try to play it off

Taylor sat on the bus alone until she got home where she raced up to her room and called Gabriella who had just gotten home as well...

"We're all in this together

when we reach, we can fly..." Gabriella's phone went off

G - Hello

T - OMG... Chad asked me to be his girlfriend!

G - OMG that's great

T - Yea I know.. So how was your walk home with Troy?

G - Ha-ha.. I felt like a 4th grader with a crush and didn't have the courage to really talk about us, only about how much we destroyed Sharpay and Ryan.. Ha-ha

T - Ha-ha.., yea you guys were awesome… anyway I have to get ready and find an outfit to impress Chad with..

G - Ha-ha... same here, my Troy needs something to say, ill be yours and only yours, but i need to be a lil' less modest with my outfit than I normally am..

T - Ha-ha.. Same here sister.. Well talk to you later… hugs and kisses

G - Ok… bye… smooches!.

Click

T - Hmm.. What to wear?.. What to wear? OOHH… how about this..

Taylor went and got ready, around 6:30 Martha called to tell her that she was going there on her own so don't wait up. About 2 minutes later Chad called...

T - Hello?

C - Hey it's me

T - Ok.. So what's up?

C – I'm on my way right now! Well love ya.. Peace babe! (and kisses his phone)

Click

(Taylor - Aw.. He called me "babe" and said "love you".)

Then she fell on her bed in complete happiness.


	4. Chapter 4: We're Off to the Partay

Chapter 4 - "We're off to the Par-tay"

DING - DONG

G - I'll get it!

Gabriella burst through her bedroom doors, ran down the hallway almost losing her sparkling white 3" high heels, her white skirt flew in the wind as she literally jumped 15 steps while running to answer the door, she clanked as her heels hit the marble flooring in the foyer and she slid straight to the door

Ding dong

Gabriella stopped in front of the door checked herself quickly in the mirror and then opened the door slowly and only half-way so all you could see was her wavy hair falling down from the sides of her face.

G – "Who is it?" (In a cute 4 yr old way)

T – I don't know? (Laughing)

G – Oh it must be the delivery man giving me a present

T – Well you'd be close cuz here are some flowers (smiles)

G – Ha ha ha… so would you like to come in?

T – Sure if it is okay with you, that is?..

G – Of course

Gabriella opened the door completely and that is when Troy finally saw Gabriella in full. The light from the chandelier made Gabriella look like an angel and Troy's mouth dropped t the floor, she was wearing white a skin tight pink skirt with frills at the end of it, as well as Gabriella written in pale pink rhinestones embroidered into the hem; her top was a v-cut, sleeve-less, pale pink. She was wearing a huge diamond necklace that glittered and seemed to blind the rest of the room out of Troy's line of sight. Gabriella's hair was wavy as it fell from the pony-tail and bangs. They stood there not moving from the porch and foyer, facing each other for about two minutes, speechless to say none the less.

T – Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh…. You... l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-k-k... "cough cough" (clears throat) you look amazing Gabriella!

G – Heh heh... Thank you very much Troy. Come on in and ill be right back.

T – Umm... ok sure. (Walks inside) Wow for being new to the neighborhood, your house looks beautiful!

G – Hah... thanks… okay ill be right back I'm just going to run up to my room and get some things. (Runs half-way upstairs, turns around) Troy come on up ill show you my room!.

T – Okay, (runs up the stairs pretending to chase Gabriella)

When they reached Gabriella's room she ran around grabbed her purse filled it with a few necessities, grabbed her white faux fur shawl. (Troy – wow this is her room, its more beautiful then I remember from her porch the other night) Gabriella stopped in front of the mirror checked her hair and outfit one last time then strolled over to Troy.

G – Okay well I'm ready.

T – Okay let's go!

G - But before we go, can I uh...

T - Yes what is it?

Gabriella leaned into Troy to kiss him, but stopped because she was afraid, that someone might come in any minute. Troy gazed at her confused.

G - Okay we better go!

It was now 6:50 and on their way out Gabriella went and said _"good-bye"_ to her mom, put her shawl on and a few quick pictures in the mirror of Troy and her and on the porch. Then they walked off to the party, it was about four, five blocks away at Majestic, a teen night club, which was rented out for the After-party by the Bolton's. As Troy and Gabriella walked they walked in the middle of the street, it was dark already and the only light was coming from the main part of the town and the street lamps. They would walk side to side because they were more focused on watching the skies for shooting stars, planets, etc. They'd giggle here and there, and each time they looked in each others eyes they would stop and the only thing to get them moving again was if there were headlights coming in the distance. As they walked Gabriella would continually rest her head on Troy's shoulder and they would hold hands and everything would just seem right. About 20 minutes into the walk and only another 2 blocks to go it becomes really dark, the street lights aren't working.

G – Oh, wow it got dark fast!

T – Heh, how about that, it did! And look Babe look we can see all the stars in the sky!

G – Why don't we stay here for a little longer? I like it, it's quiet, peaceful and I'm with you!

T – Yea, that's a great idea, there is actually a bench over under the broken street lamp that we can sit at and just look up.

G – Race you there (punches him playfully and runs to the bench) Oh, wow it feels good to sit down, my feet hurt because of these shoes!

T – Really, if I knew that I would've carried you!

G – Aw, thanks, but I'm a big girl now.. Ha-ha..

T – So, I just wanted to say again, you look amazing tonight!

G – Thanks Troy, so do you, you look so "HAWT" ha-ha..

They both stared up at the stars. He placed his left arm around the back of her head and she leaned back into it and then she moved closer to feel the warmth. They then stared at each other for a long time.

(Back of their minds.)

_Troy:   
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Gabriella:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight…

About 15mins later of closely, starring into each others eyes, Troy's phone goes off. It was Chad and he was already at the After-Party with Taylor waiting for them to arrive, and it was already 7:30 and they had been at the party since 7:15.

C – Hey man, Where you at?

T – I'm on my way I'm just walking taking my time to look at the stars and planets

C – Ok, well you better get here soon, people are arriving already and it's starting to get of the _chizz-ain_!

T – Okay, okay I'm on my way!

C – Peace out!

Click

T – Okay, well ready Gabriella, its getting kind of too cold to stay outside anymore, ready to go and party?

G – Yes, let's get our groove on all night long.. ha-ha

T – (laughs)

(back of their minds)

_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

They both got up and walked to the club close together now, because the wind started to pick up and got colder. Gabriella couldn't wait anymore the song of their love couldn't stop, so she kissed Troy then ran ahead to the club doors, while he stopped in astonishment.


	5. authors note : sorry

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating, I forgot to, and now your going to have to wait even longer because my laptop was stolen and all the chapters up to 8 are lost, so I'm going to have to rewrite what happened.. So it might be a while before updating again. Like I said I'm sorry and thanks for all the reviews and keep with me. 


End file.
